One Huge Discovery
by dragoman12
Summary: Grace finds the hub for the first time
1. Chapter 1

GRACE POV

It was a normal day in handlers corners, spinner had ordered 3 pizzas and I was on my new Moped delivering.I came into Spector Motors and saw Stanford walking away with a toilet plunger into a high tech elevator I had never seen before I sat the pizzas down on Sherman's tank like car And walked to the elevator which had conveniently opened for sooner than I stepped in it began moving and I assumed I was going it finally stopped I walked into a large room with some sort of launch ramps then I saw spinner, Sherman, and Stanford there was also a blue floating stripped then Vert zoom Agura rolled in on thier hot wheels."WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

Zoom was taken by surprise,"Grace what are you doing here?!"

"Answer my question first."Zoom turned to the others and said he would "handle" this.

"Well if you want answers hop on."Zoom patted the back of his bike.I hopped on and he gave me his helmet took off down the ramp and landed with a thud after awhile we came to a cliff and zoom got off and sat down on the edge which was pretty romantic I have to admit."You wanted answers so here goes, I'm part of a elite group of drivers known as the battle force five I risk my life on a daily basis going through storm shocks and fighting vandals and sark."

"So you're telling me that you could die any day now and we haven't even had (cough) yet."

"More or less."

"Well I think we can take care of that."Zoom shot me a glare, and I hopped back on his bike then we rode all the back to what he called the HUB where he introduced me to sage the blue looked kind of odd to me she was obviously blue with dark stripes and shapes all over her body... Or at least I thought it was a her.I saw vert looking at her with goo goo sage broke the silence,"Sherman why are you standing so close to Agura?"I broke out laughing!Just then a watermelon went flying by at super speed, we all looked in the direction that it came enough it was spinner in some HUGE FREAKING MOBILE!"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

Sage spoke up,"That is the mobius command center."

Just then another watermelon flew strait into zooms karate chop then the two halves hit Sherman and Agura right in the promptly kicked spinner's ass.

**ZOOM'S POV**

It was pretty funny seeing spinner getting his ass whopped but grace came over and tapped my shoulder,"How about you show me your room?"she said hungrily.

VERT'S POV

I watched zoom and grace walk off together when I was suddenly lifted into the air I felt a pair of small, blue arms wrap around me and one hand covered my mouth.


	2. continued

SAGE POV

I flew all the way across the HUB to the elevator which had just left to lower levels although I didn't know who had used the device, so I pressed the button and waited with vert still struggling in my the elevator came up and opened I went down to the lowest level...the the door opened once more I dragged vert over to the door labeled 'wheeler' when I took my hand off his mouth to press the hand scanner he said,"You know on our planet this is called kidnapping."

"I am well aware of what I'm doing vert."

"And what would that be?"

"My apologies vert but that is for me to know and you to find out."

ZOOM'S POV

I heard some distant talking in the hallway from what sounded like vert and sage then again grace was so close to my ear I couldn't tell,"And this is my room."

"How does the door work there's no handle?"

"We'll there's a button right here that is only activated by our shock suits and sage's hand."

"Like this?"Grace grabbed my hand and pressed it against the scanner the door opened immediately.

"Uh...yeah."Grace walked into my room and motioned for me to follow.I walked into my room and she asked me,"So does this thing close the same way it opens?"

"No it's on a timer so it should close in a few seconds,"Just then the door shut."well isn't that ironic."

"Does this door have a lock?"

"Yes."

"Can you lock it for me?"

"Yeah but why?"

"A surprise."

"OK."I pressed the scanner with my hand upside down and heard the electromagnet activate immediately.I was then pulled back onto my bed and grace sat on my lap and said,"you ready to get your surprise now?"

VERT'S POV

Sage pushed me down onto the bed and took my shirt off and pressed her lips to mine her tongue begged for entry and I happily obliged then I made quick work of her lines and pushed a finger into her wet let out a small moan and cried out my name.I still wanted more so did she, she took off my pants and boxers and I pushed inside her I rode her until I came inside her.

ZOOM'S POV

Grace was so small and tight I had to wait before I could start moving she screamed my name as I pounded into her over and over until she reached her climax and we fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
